


Directive Sex

by bubblegum_bitch



Series: Directive Sex [1]
Category: RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993), RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Cyborgs, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Robot Kink, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Part of my 'RoboCock' series.Robocop goes to OCP tower to arrest Dick Jones but little does he know directive 4 will come into action but it's not what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robocop and characters do not belong to me, they belong to MGM or whoever uses the IP now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directive 4 hits Robocop just as he attempts to arrest Dick Jones. But it doesn't result in just shutdown....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robocop and other characters belong to Orion and whoever owns them now.

The metal cyborg was in the elevator awaiting to arrive on the top floor. He turned around to face the door as soon as the doors opened. Making his way through the hallway the playback of Boddicker's confessions had pinpointed him to the OCP executive Dick Jones. Ready to arrest the man for aiding a felon, his footsteps stopped as he noticed a secretary at the desk next to the office doors. The woman in the black silk top, straightened red hair and matching black skirt was behind the desk beside the two large glass doors. 

"I'm afraid Mr. Jones is not taking anyone in today"

"Police business" 

He flatly spoke in his robotic tone, going up to the doors his metal feet stepped onto the interior carpeting as the doors automatically swung open. Dick Jones smugly sat behind his desk as he noticed the shining cyborg body stepping into the doorway. 

"You don't have a appointment but in your case I'll make a exception officer"

"You are under arrest"

"What's the charge?" Dick sat back in his executive chair not the least bit caring about the situation. 

"Aiding and abetting a known felon" 

"Sounds serious..you better take me in" He mockingly held out his hands standing up to face the cyborg as he moved closer.

"I will" Robocop's voice sternly spoke then moved forward, even as a flashing directive 4 on his HUD had come up. 

His mechanical body jerked suddenly as he let out a grunt, his limbs were seizing up. The cyborg no longer could control them, he started to let out groans of pain as his waist section turned sharply, his fingers opening and closing as his legs weakened, falling onto one knee his visor filled with green static flashes. Those muscular looking metal legs were now filled with whining mechanical sound as they struggled.

"What's the matter officer? I'll tell you what's the matter, it's directive 4. My little contribution to your psychological profile..."

Robo's body whined as his motors struggled against the overwhelming failure of his body functions, he let out grunts and groans as he struggled but was on both knees. His body arching as his flexible black midsection stretched, the metal grooves parting. Robocop let out a breathless moan of pain as he then lurched his body forward, his head almost bowing to Jones. He delighted at the sight of the submissive cyborg. Robo then felt a hand touching at the top of his helmet, his weakened state he barely flinched. It was the secretary, now delicately running her feminine long nailed fingers over the shining titanium finish of his head, shoulders, she even had moved her crimson nails over his back, trailing over the metal indentations and down to where his metal curvature of his backside met his hips.

"Any attempt to arrest a officer of this company results in shutdown..but only at first." She smiled standing up after lightly touching the weakened cyborg. 

"And after some shutdown measures has weakened you, you'll like the next part.."

Groaning while trying to get on one knee, Robocop's body suddenly turned from struggling against the feeling of his body joints betraying him to a overwhelming sensation hitting his brain. His lips parted as the feeling had hit him without a warning. Stimulation long since dormant had awakened and was now lighting up unknown centers of his brain circuitry. His weakened control now turned to desperation as his black metal fingers grabbed at his metal pelvis, his hand rubbing so hard it almost started to scratch the exterior. His metal thighs tried to close together, but it was no use in hiding what was coming.

"Oh wow.." The woman mouthed watching. 

*VRRRT*

Robocop had let out desperate groan that ended with a gasp, his pelvic plate opened up much like his thigh holster,the large metal black phallus matching that of his abdomen section with it's ribbed metal design. It was in full erection. His visor flashed with life again. 'Arousal rate 100%' 

"I couldn't resist, you see I enjoy this kind of humiliation.." The secretary's eyes fixated now on the cyborg's lengthy metal cock as she started to sit onto Jones's desk, her fingers immediately slipping beneath her skirt to rub at her already soaked panties. 

Robo's teeth bared as he grunted, his feeling now overwhelmed, he couldn't again control himself as his thick metal digits quickly wrapped around his metal cock. His joints whining as his hips moved, the cyborg jerking himself uncontrollably as he felt as if he was on some sort of techno aphrodisiac. The only directive he had now was getting himself off, anything else even Jones voice as he talked didn't matter. The humiliation was still there as he tried to pull his hand away but the heat seemed to flash through his body somehow. Forced sexual stimulation overwhelming his entire being not just his brain now but to his newly discovered sexual extension. 

Jones was circling watching the future of law enforcement struggling weakly to one knee, still he was unable to resist as his hand was jerking off his own newly discovered cock shamelessly. Jones smiled while the secretary was doing more, unbuttoning her blouse she was now fully fingering herself beneath her panties. Robocop weakly moved to stand in a crouching position, his legs parted as his lengthy metal girth swung slightly between the silverish metal thighs, before letting out a shuddering moan and falling again to one knee.

"Still have a little fight in you?

Robo using his willpower forced his hand off his metal girth, was trying to pull out his auto-9 which he=held in his right hand. He let out a shuddering gasp as his orgasm hit making him drop the large gun, the harder he had resisted the more the stimulation forced itself. His visor again flicked with static as 'first climax reached' flashed over and over. The secretary had now moved beside the cyborg who was now on his palms, sitting back on the floor. She picked up the gun putting it on Jones's desk. Being bold she moved over to the helpless groaning cyborg and leaned over kissing him deeply, her hot red lips met his cold ones surprised by him actually kissing back, the effect still working on him that got him hot in the first place. She looked to him lustfully as her hand had reached down already to touch and grab onto the metal cock. She stroked the metal girth as much as she could getting into it, she continued to kiss Robo's lips then lick at them, at times licking his chin strap, his neck. At times she'd lick at the massive metal pecs of his chest. Their time however would cut short as Jones had other plans.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.." Loud thuds hit the floor as the humming of the ED unit stepped into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so directive 4 here = robocock and horniness. Forgive me. I always thought Robocop's moans there was more than pain, they always seemed sexual to me. Especially with his body movements, his really sexy body movements. Mmm.


	2. Meet my friend ED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ED-209X sees Robo and likes what he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robocop and other characters are not mine, belong to Orion and so on.

The silver cyborg was now on his back completely weakened by the directive he had no idea lurked within his programming just for this time. His vision was scrambling with green lines as he tried to move weakly. He staggered leaning on one arm, his mechanical joints whining while he was more than vulnerable. He was uncontrollably aroused and his near foot long matching cock was enough evidence of that. His thick metal form moved, the jet black metal cock swayed between the sleek metal sculpted thighs. 

"Maybe you'd like to meet a friend of mine"

Dick clicked the remote happily as there was a heavy hum and then loud thuds that nearly shook the floor. The behemoth of metal had entered the doorway that Jones had opened, it walked into view as it then set it's sights on the helpless weakened cyborg.

"I Had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake..now I have to erase that mistake."

Robocop tried to move his body with urgency barely shaking off the weakening hold the directive had on him yet still felt his cock still hardened as the rest of his metal body. The sight of ed had him actually fearful for once in his new cyborg being. Robo had moved his body slowly to his feet, while doing so he was still crouched over, his shining sculpted ass between the silver thighs catching the monstrous enforcement droid's attention as it shifted with the rest of Robo's sleek body. That is before Robo had turned around weakened, dazed he tried to back up. ED-209X (special model) had let out a ferocious growl through it's audible speakers before it targeted Robocop and opened fire with it's heavy weapons.

Robocop flew back through the glass door landing completely on his back, his sleek armored chest and arms and midsection now considerably dented and damaged by the strong gunfire. Robocop tried to quickly get up, immense pain filled him for a while overcoming the urges of directive 4. His upper body filled with smoke from the damage, he tried to make it onto one slightly unstable, his entire balance seemed to be thrown off by such a hit. It was too late as ED quickly approached Robo and swung his heavy gun arm upward knocking Robocop completely up into the air and through another glass pane. Robocop weakly tried to recover though it felt like the hit had left him dazed, his visor filled now with static as he tried to recover again to move.

The monstrous droid's steps had gotten closer and closer as Robo's audios still did work for now. Weakly trying to move his limbs he found himself far too slow to move as the beast that was unleashed by Jones was already above him, pointing the barrel of one of his gun limbs right at his visor growling. However he had stopped that moment, the mechanical limbs humming as the large cannon moved down as if ED was looking or tracing down the cyborg policeman's damaged body. Robo froze in fear as one human eye peeked out of the visor, unsure of what was happening. ED's audios did hear the light small whining of something on Robo's body, the ribbed metal cock was actually jutting upward at this moment much to Murphy's dismay his body had turned against him.

ED's growls turned into almost pleased deep purrs. He pressed the warm barrel of the huge gun limb to the side of the robocock before suddenly lightly slapping the thick rod, making Murphy let out a grunt. The very attention made the robocock more excited, ED slapped it with the cannon barrel a few more times. Robo didn't help things as he was easily aroused since the directive hit his systems, so his metal thighs opened up for ED-209 like he was presenting himself. Robo's teeth gritted as he tried hide the fact it wasn't just painful but it was making some of the cock's fluids already leak out of the cock slit. ED's limb shifted back as it had begun to let out mechanical whirring the weapon seemed to shift and transform. Now a large cylindrical cannon was pushing out in front of the droid's arm. ED had positioned and shoved the large cylinder down immediately onto Robo's stiff metal shaft. Murphy let out a loud cry then gasp as something inside the cylinder clamped down onto the vulnerable robocock. ED let out what felt like a aggressive growl as he then activated the new 'weapon' on Robo's rod, Murphy's eyes widened behind the visor in fear.

'BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM'

The 'weapon' did anything but blow off Murphy's sex, instead the clamping cylinder had aggressively and using the power of what seemed like ED's other heavy guns, was pumping the flexible yet heavy metal cock up and down forcefully. So much so that the cylinder was pounding on Robocop's crotch armor around the trapped cock to dent it. Robo's metal hips had forcefully been pulled up til his joints whined loudly as he humped against the 'Firing' cylinder. Robocop was practically screaming as the machine had taken him by his sex, pounding away like a jackhammer til it began to heat up his cock as well as his entire groin armor and thighs. He was then dropped suddenly back onto the ground once ED was done, his cock was free of the clamping cylinder. Robocop cried out as he was once more on his back now the stiff black robocock was shooting out fluids non stop. All the cyborg's sexual fluids were forced out by the dominating droid's aggressive cock milking. Robocop's lap and thighs were covered in his own grey thick fluids, his cock even twitched slightly with sparks as it was damaged from the aggressive milking. The ribbed metal cock matching his own midsection of his body in look and color was now heavily dented by the forceful clamping grip of ED-209X. Robocop's visible eye behind his partially broken visor was rolled back, his mouth open as he was overwhelmed by the forced orgasm.

Before Robocop could even try to shift his body to sit up he was forced down by ED, the giant droid's heavy foot had come down on Robocop's groin area. Of course leaving room for the erect Robocock to jut up between the huge metal 'toes' of ED. The enforcement droid let out a dominating growl as it began to twitch it's feet before pressing one of the toes onto the metal cock forcing it down against Robocop's midsection, the pressure was enough to make him cum again, the thick fluids shooting all over the black midsection, as well as some of his dented, bullet hole ridden chest. Again the pressure put some damage on the cock, now making the cock tip not only spray out messy fluids but a few sparks indicating even more damage to the appendage. If this wasn't enough, ED let off his foot only to use the cylinder again though this time shoving the metal lengthy appendage driving it between Robocop's thighs. He turned it on again this time , the heavy pumping clamp inside had nothing yet it vibrated heavily like a huge cannon barrel,heating up the metal as well as Robocop's thighs and ass as ED had aggressively shoved the cylinder right up to Robo's groin to grind against his metal backside through his thighs. Murphy groaned as the vibrations were more than enough to coax more fluids from the banged up metal penis. 

 

ED would continue his dominating of Robocop while Jones watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...yes I am pretty obsessed with Robocop and his robocock being manhandled, especially by larger bots.
> 
> Am I the only one who thought the directive 4 scene was sexy as hell with Robocop's movements and his moans being so hot? He practically orgasmed and dropped his auto-9

**Author's Note:**

> Yes as you can tell I plan to bring in ED on the next part


End file.
